Don't Let Me Go
by xnileyalwaysx
Summary: Miley and Nick are forced to find out whether they can give their relationship a second chance or if the love they thought would stand the test of time will crumble. A future fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"One half-caf latte please." I tapped my fingers on the cold, hard surface of the counter while waiting for the waitress to present me with my usual coffee. The smell of the familiar coffee beans teased my nostrils and only served to intensify my craving for my daily shot of caffeine. Luckily within a few minutes I received my coffee and, with much anticipation, I grasped it in my hand and adjusted my purse over my shoulder before making my way to the same table I had sat at for the past four years.

I sat down in the brown leather seat with a sigh of contentment and looked around the busy café. Not much had changed in four years. Sure, there were a few new paintings on the wall and a fresh coat of paint but the background chatter and floral tablecloths were still the same. It made me both sad and happy because despite the café remaining the same cozy place, things had changed for me.

Trying to distract myself from my thoughts I picked up my book and before long was engorged in a tale of lost love. Half way through the seventh chapter I happened to glance out the window and to my dismay I saw the back of the person I least wanted to see. I knew it was him immediately by the dark curls and long, confident strides he took towards the door of the café. My only choice seemed to be to keep my head down and hope he wouldn't notice me. Risking a sneaky glance at the entrance I wasn't in the least surprised to find I was proved correct.

It was my husband. Actually, I should clarify that, my soon to be ex husband. And of course, just my luck his gaze met mine and he grinned his stupid crooked smile which, even I couldn't deny, was hugely attractive.

He began weaving his way through the tables to where I sat.

"Miley, just the person I wanted to see," he said smiling.

"I can't say the same thing for you," I answered with a frown.

"Well, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't they? Or maybe it's just because I wasn't in it with you." He apparently thought this was hilarious and laughed heartily while slumping down into the seat opposite me.

"Oh, you wish," I retorted.

"Come on Miles, I know you still find me completely attractive."

"And again I repeat, you wish. Nick, you're so immature for someone of twenty three years old."

He continued smirking while signalling the waitress over. The young blond quickly appeared looking completely awestruck by Nick and practically drooling over him. He of course was completely charming and happily obliged her when she stuttered out, "May I have an autograph?"

Eventually he turned his eyes to me and his look was decidedly more serious.

"I didn't think you would come here anymore," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He glanced out the window and without looking at me answered, "It's just that this place has so many memories."

I closed my eyes for just a moment; remembering. Silence invaded the space between us and when I opened my eyes he was gazing at me as though he was remembering it all too.

"You know, I remember the first time I saw you was in this café. You were wearing that white dress and your hair was in braids."

"I don't want to talk about the past Nick."

He looked hurt but replied, "Ok."

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked finally.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Well, you're probably not going to like this."

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well my parents have invited the two of us to stay with them for a few weeks this summer and because we haven't happened to mention the fact that we are separated at the minute and you're determined to get a divorce it appears that we're going to have to go and pretend like we're still a happily married couple," he replied in one long breath with a look which indicated he was anticipating my negative reaction.

My face fell and I tried not to make a scene as I croaked out, "What? No way. That is not happening."

"Please Miley. I really want to break it to my parents gently. And we can just call it a final adventure in our married life," he answered with a grin.

When I said nothing he leaned forward and said, "And maybe you might fall in love with me again. Besides you know how I feel about this whole divorce crap."

I did know. He was completely against it and I was for it but the pleading look on his face convinced me before I even gave it a second thought.

"Ok, fine."

"Yes!" He jumped out of his chair and flung his arms around my neck, squeezing me tight.

I breathed in his all too familiar scent but before I could reminisce any further he was heading for the exit grinning the whole time.

"I have to go start packing," he said "we leave tonight." Then he disappeared out the door.

Tonight! What had I gotten myself into?

**So this a new story I have decided to write :) It's completely different from anything I've ever written because I have never attempted a future fanfic before. The reasons for their separation and impending divorce will become clear in the next few chapters. I hope you guys like it and please leave a review to tell me if you like it and want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

At this stage I had probably changed my shirt about five times trying to decide whether to wear the blue, the white or the blue and white striped. Pathetic, I know, but I was in the process of getting ready to pick up Miley for our trip to my parents and I really did want to look good. Even though I joked about the fact that she wanted a divorce, it honestly scared the crap out of me that I might lose her.

Eventually I decided on the blue shirt, probably because I was thinking about her and those damn beautiful eyes she had. Sighing, I zipped up my suitcase and trailed it down the stairs of the apartment I now lived in by myself. The walls were a boring beige color and it just wasn't a home. Actually, in reality it just didn't have the "Miley touch". Before I could dwell on this any longer, I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter and left the house making my way to my mustang. I threw my luggage into the back seat and turned the music up as I began driving the familiar route. It felt sort of strange driving to the house where I had lived for the past four years but now I was going there as a visitor.

Before long the house came into view and I tried to relax as I drove up the driveway and brought the car to a stop just outside the door. Humming to myself, I waited for Miley after I knocked on the door. She didn't appear but her voice echoed down the hallway as she shouted, "Come in."

Inside the house nothing had changed and secretly I was pleased that the pictures of us still hung on the walls and even an old pair of my shoes, which I had forgotten, where sitting under the stairs.

"I'll be right down. Just some last minute packing," she shouted down.

Typical Miley. Always late for everything. I heard her running around upstairs in a panic and realised I could be here for a good few minutes more. Beginning to get bored, I made my way to the kitchen and helped myself to some orange juice from the refrigerator. After a few minutes, the sound of a suitcase thumping down the stairs could be heard and then Miley herself appeared in the kitchen looking flustered.

"Well, I see you made yourself at home."

Smiling, I answered, "In case you've forgotten this was my home for several years. Oh and hi to you too."

"Hi. No I haven't forgotten but remember to put an emphasis on the 'was'".

I chose to ignore that and instead led the way to my car holding the door open for her as she lugged her case behind her.

When we were both finally sitting in the car I said, "You look nice."

"Thanks," she replied bluntly.

"Aren't you going to say I look nice too?" I questioned jokingly.

"Well, you should have worn that blue and white striped shirt I got you last Christmas."

Damn it, I could never get it right with this woman.

As we drove down the highway Miley leaned over and turned the radio on at a deafening volume. It was some old eighties pop song and she began to sing along at the top of her lungs while doing a sort of dance in her seat. She looked hilarious and I began to feel the laughter bubbling up through me until it is was impossible to hold it in any longer.

"What? Do you not like my performance?" she questioned.

"No, I love it," I answered through my laughs. Before long I could see the smile she'd been hiding peeking out from the corners of her mouth and she began to giggle. We continued like this for several minutes and for that short time it felt like we'd travelled back in time to when we had first started dating. I can't remember a time when I've been any happier except maybe the day she became my wife.

"I'm hungry," Miley eventually complained.

"We're only half an hour from my parent's house. We can get something to eat when we get there."

"I really want something to eat now. Let's stop," she said.

"No. We're almost there. I'm sure you can hang on a few more minutes." I just wanted to get the journey done after driving for what seemed like forever.

"You're being selfish," she said starting to look angry.

"I'm being selfish? You can't even go a little while longer after I have driven us this whole way?" My voice was getting louder.

"Well, excuse me, but in case you forgot I did not want to come on this trip. You're the last person I want to be with right now!" she said her face getting redder while she reached over from her place in the passenger seat to jab her finger into my chest.

Great, we were already back to our old ways. Arguing and screaming at each other over the stupidest little thing. I mean we were shouting at each other over some food which is simply pathetic. It's not like I wanted to fight with her but it just seemed like every time we were around each other both of us were constantly provoking the other one.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence while Miley dramatically clutched her stomach as though she were starving to death. Over dramatic as usual but I said nothing about it.

With a sigh of relief I finally pulled up to the house I'd grown up in. Miley of course had been here before because we dated when we were teenagers. Actually, Miley was practically over here every day when we were sixteen.

"Remember, we have to act like we're still married and insanely in love. Ok?"

"That's going to be hard," she said with a scowl.

"Not for me," I mumbled as we got out of the car.

Suddenly the front door of the house swung open and my mom rushed towards me.

"Nick, you're finally home!" she smiled while she enveloped me in one of those typical mother hugs.

"Yes I am," I answered smiling at her.

"And Miley! We've missed you too. You seem to get even prettier every time I see you," she said while hugging Miley in much the same way.

Miley looked flattered and answered, "Thanks Mrs Jonas. It's always nice to see you too."

"Please, call me Denise. You have been my daughter in law for a while now," she said laughing.

Luckily only I seemed to notice Miley slightly cringe at that which was fortunate as I don't think news of our separation would have gone down well at this point. My mom then led the way into the house while I carried Miley's suitcase.

"Let's have some dinner. I'm sure you're both starving."

"Oh yeah, Miley definitely is," I said with a slight chuckle.

That earned me a silent glare from Miley behind my mom's back but I simply grinned back at her enjoying winding her up.

We made our way into the homely kitchen where, as usual, my dad sat reading his newspaper.

"Hi dad," I said as he looked up when entered.

Getting up off his chair he squeezed both me and Miley in a bear hug.

"Well, it's been a while since we've seen you two. Are we not cool enough for you anymore?" he asked chuckling.

I laughed and answered, "No, we've just had some things come up but we've here now haven't we?"

He smiled unconscious of what exactly it was that had come up.

"Lasagne ok?" asked my mom.

"That sounds delicious."

A comfortable chatter took place as the four of us sat around the table eating our meal. However, it quickly became uncomfortable when my dad, like usual, spoke exactly what was on his mind.

"So when are we finally going to see some grandchildren from you two? We've been waiting a while now," he said grinning, oblivious to the awkwardness.

Both Miley and I seemed to vicariously choke and splutter on our drinks. She thumped her chest trying to clear her throat while I quickly jumped in with, "No plans at the moment. But we'll see what happens."

I couldn't register the look on Miley's face but I wasn't sure if I wanted to anyway.

The rest of the dinner luckily passed without another incident and I think both of us were glad when my mom finally spoke.

"Just give me one minute and I'll show you two to your room. I'm putting you in one of the spare bedrooms."

Miley yanked on my arm and hissed at me, "We're in the same room? No way am I staying in the same room as you."

I whispered back, "Well what did you expect? We are married after all."

Before she could argue back my mom was showing us to the room. She left us at the door and I pushed it open, Miley following closely behind. It was cozy with a double bed in the middle, two large leather chairs and a small fireplace. It had obviously been redecorated since the last time Miley and I had stayed here.

"I'm having the wardrobe. You can have the drawers," Miley announced as she opened the doors to the wooden closet.

"Fine. I'm tired so I'm going to bed," I answered dragging my feet to the bed and starting to fall onto it. Before I knew what was happening Miley lunged at my back and tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I rolled over so I was looking over her.

She didn't say anything for a moment and her eyes had the glazed over look as though she was drifting in thought.

"Hello? Earth to Miley."

Finally speaking with returned vigor she said, "If you think I'm sleeping in the same bed as you, you better think again."

"I'm sleeping in this bed whether you like it or not."

"Fine," she said and struggled out from under me. I was shocked into silence. She wasn't going to fight me on this? That wasn't like Miley.

"Where are you going?" I finally asked as she headed for the bedroom door.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just going to go and tell your parents the truth."

Now it was my turn to lunge at her. Flinging myself across the room I blocked her way to the door while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please don't do that. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

"Fine," she answered looking satisfied that she had won.

Ugh, this week could turn out to be more difficult than I thought. Miley unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas before heading to the bathroom to change. I set up some cushions and a thin rug on the floor and turned off the lights. With nothing else to do I stared at the ceiling thinking about how it truly sucked that we were now so distant that she didn't even want to be in the same room as me let alone undress in front of me.

The bathroom door clicked interrupting my thoughts as Miley stumbled around in the dark trying to find her way to the bed. Without vision she was even clumsier than usual and her foot caught on my arm causing her to stagger forward. However I managed to grab her ankle and steady her.

"You okay?" I whispered hoping that she hadn't hurt herself.

"," she whispered back as she climbed into bed.

We lay there in silence and then deciding I couldn't pass up the joke, I said, "You know I should be up there with you because after all my parents are expecting grandchildren."

Several seconds later I was rewarded with a thump across the head from her pillow. Tough crowd, that's all I'll say.

**So that's chapter two folks :) Hope you guys liked it and thanks to those who left a review. It really means a lot :) And I should probably say that Nick tries to use humor as a defence and to help him prevent himself from thinking about the situation he is in with Miley. He can be serious when he wants haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was roughly 7am on that Saturday morning and I was in the stage between sleep and returning to reality. I rolled over and reached my arm out unconsciously looking for another body. Through my haze of sleep I mumbled Nick's name but unlike every other morning when there was no answer, this certain morning I heard him whisper "Yes?"

I sat up suddenly as the events of last night flooded back into my memory and I remembered that Nick was in fact sleeping on the floor. Okay, so maybe I had been a little harsh but I knew that if I let him into this bed I would probably feel my resolve weakening as I was well aware that he was extremely charming and not to mention attractive.

Realising that Nick was still waiting for me to respond I replied, "Oh nothing, I was just checking you were still alive."

He laughed quietly and answered, "Well, you'll be glad to know that I am."

We reverted back to silence and I heard Nick's light snores as sleep overtook him once again. Staring at the ceiling, I found myself thinking about the relationship the two of us shared and all the reasons why we had separated. Trust me, this whole ordeal hadn't been easy for me. I had cried myself to sleep for the first month that I lived alone but then I decided I had to pull myself together. If you had told me a couple of years ago that this was the situation Nick and I would find ourselves in now I would have thought it crazy but unfortunately that was how things had turned out.

When we first got married we were so incredibly happy and my naivety convinced me that nothing could tear us apart. But in the next few years things slowly went downhill as both of us got so incredibly busy that we steadily grew apart and the tension between us was unbearable. When Nick would return home from a work trip instead of welcoming him with open arms we would argue about how long he spent away from home.

Eventually, I couldn't handle the pain of watching it all fall down around me and so I figured we should separate. Nick begged me to stay saying he loved me but I've always been stubborn and this time was no different.

Suddenly there was a soft tapping at the door and Denise called in, "Are you two awake? I've made you breakfast that you can take in bed."

Nick shot up from his spot on the floor and bounded for the bed. He was under the covers in record time and it felt unsettlingly familiar to have him beside me. He pulled me towards him in what I knew was an effort to convince his mother that there was no issues between the two of us.

"Come in," Nick called softly.

The door creaked open slowly and Denise came in carrying a tray filled with what appeared to be French toast, boiled eggs and a pot of tea. It looked delicious and from experience I knew it would taste that way as her cooking always did.

"So did you two sleep okay? Was the bed comfortable enough?"

"Yes thanks," I replied.

"I would know if I had been in it," Nick whispered under his breath.

I kicked his shin lightly underneath the covers giving him a warning look which quickly shut him up.

Denise handed me the tray and then asked, "So what do you two plan to get up to today? I thought you could go to the beach because it's such a nice day."

I knew immediately by the eager smile on Nick's face, that was how we would be spending the day.

"That's a great idea Mom. What do you think Miley?" he asked turning towards me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sounds good," I replied while plastering a smile on my face.

Denise smiled looking pleased and then left leaving me and Nick alone.

"I'm so glad you're agreeing to come," Nick said smiling.

"I'm so excited," I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Remember how we used to go to the beach all the time when we were younger?"

"Of course I remember because I somehow always managed to end up leaving soaking wet after you had thrown me into the ocean."

He laughed before hopping out of bed and emptying his chest of drawers to find what he needed for the beach. I started to do the same and was pleased that I had decided to bring a few bikinis with me as I'd figured Nick would somehow get a trip to the beach organised. I settled on the new baby blue bikini I had bought last week and then raced to the bathroom so I could get in before Nick.

"Don't take too long, I need my beauty time in front of the mirror," Nick called.

"Of course you do. It must take a lot of work to improve that face you have," I replied cheekily.

"Don't deny it, you love this face," he shouted as he moved away from the door.

I chuckled to myself and quickly showered and dressed. Nick then did the same and before long we were on the road towards the beach armed with a picnic and plenty of sun lotion.

"I've missed it here," Nick said as we arrived on the beach. The sand was hot under my bare feet and the sun beat down relentlessly. We picked a spot and laid down our beach towels before Nick shed his shirt and pants leaving him in just his swimming shorts. There was no denying it at this point, he was gorgeous and he looked even better than the last time I had seen him like this. I could hardly keep my eyes of him but luckily his back was turned and so I took the opportunity to strip down to my bikini while he wasn't looking. When he turned around there was a silence between us and the awkwardness was evident as neither of us had seen this much of the other in quite a while.

I quickly lowered my eyes and laid down on the ground beginning to soak up the sun's rays. Nick soon did the same and started to sing in a funny accent as his way to relieve the tension. I laughed along with him and quickly began to relax as I finally enjoyed myself.

"Race you to the water!" Nick called as he jumped up a while later and began running towards the sea.

Reacting quickly I dashed after him until I felt the water splashing around my ankles. Nick was further out and was calling for me to join him.

"I don't want to go too deep," I answered.

"I have you," he assured me as he took my hand and let me into the deeper water. We spent a little while diving underneath the waves that crashed over us and each time we would laugh hysterically at how the others hair looked.

"I'm going to head back to the beach and try to get a tan," I finally said, "you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just swim around here for a bit."

I reached the sand before I heard Nick calling my name and flailing his arms around wildly above his head. His head disappeared under the water and I couldn't see him any longer. My heart began to beat wildly and my mind was thinking up all the worst possible outcomes. Jumping into the water I swam as fast as I could all the while calling, "Nick? Nick? Where are you?" and completely panicking.

All of a sudden, to my relief, Nick's head popped out from under the water. I continued to swim towards him thinking that he still needed my help. Then, to my surprise, he threw his head back and bellowed with laughter.

"You actually believed that?" he managed to choke out through his laughs.

All of a sudden it clicked. How stupid was I?

"Oh my god I hate you Nick!" I shouted. "You had me scared to death!"

"See, you do care about me," he answered triumphantly with a grin plastered all over his smug face.

"Not anymore," I answered angrily as I swam back to the shore and stomped back to my beach towel.

"Miley, please. I didn't mean to upset you," Nick called as he ran after me.

Ignoring him I lay down and closed my eyes blocking him out. Nick obviously decided it was better not to provoke me any further and so he simply lay down beside me and said nothing.

We must have laid there in silence for at least an hour before I opened my eyes to find Nick staring at me.

"Okay, you're creeping me out."

"You're very beautiful when you're sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping," I answered.

"Well then you're beautiful all the time," he replied silencing me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Nick, don't," I whispered.

Ignoring me he then kissed my cheek and continued until he was leaving a hot trail of kisses down my neck. My whole body tensed and I was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

"Nick, please stop," I attempted to say as he continued to kiss along the base of my throat.

"Why? Are you finding me hard to resist?" he whispered hoarsely into my ear.

At this point I knew that if I didn't stop him I would let this go further than I wanted and I would regret it. So mustering all my strength I shoved his chest as hard as I could until he fell onto his side.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"I told you to stop!"

"Yeah but your eyes weren't saying that," he answered.

I said nothing and instead we both began to pack up our things realising that our day at the beach was definitely coming to an end.

We reached the car and threw our belongings in the trunk before getting in.

"I'm sorry if I found it difficult to resist my wife. It's not my fault you always draw me in," Nick said as he gripped the steering wheel.

Gosh, why did he have to be so charming? Quickly killing that thought I replied, "I might still be your wife legally but I'm not yours anymore Nick."

**Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter but I wanted to update as soon as possible because of all your really nice reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far and I hope this chapter has made things a bit clearer. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you all think :)**


End file.
